Cell Mates
by RekiChan
Summary: [One Shot] Numbuhs 2 and 86 await decommissioning together. The briefest hints of 2x86 because they need more of a fandom.


**Disclaimer:** All the following junk is © a load of other people including Mr. Warbuton, Curious Pictures and Cartoon Network.

**Cell Mates**

_By: Rekichan_

"So. Here we are."

"Shut up."

"Just you and me, Toots."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"I can't guarantee that, I mean, after snack time we're really not going to remember much are we... Toots?"

"I hate you."

"Aw, c'mon, Fanny! Don't be like that! Look, I'll... I'll g...give you my #286 Yipper card if you just lighten up!"

She glared at him, uncrossed her arms from over her chest and snatched the aforementioned card away from him in order to examine it more closely. "You _boys_ and your card games. My older brother used to be utterly obsessed with this, that is until he turned thirteen." The red head, still holding the card delicately, turned to the boy again, grinning viciously.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hey! If you don't want it give it back!" He made a grab, several in fact, but—alas!—each to no avail; Fanny wasn't about to give up #286.

"As soon as you're decommissioned you won't be needing it! Same thing happened to my brother, so if you won't be needing it I'll just..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Shut up!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

This argument continued for several minutes, resulting in Hoagie being beaten with her purse and Fanny in turn having said purse dumped open, much to her dismay and humiliation.

"HEY! You already have #286! You don't need mine! You've also got #67... TWO #45s! Fanny," he picked up the cards and looked at the obviously embarrassed girl quite seriously, "did you take these from the...the _nerds_?"

She let out a cry of outrage, blushing furiously, and snatched the cards back, shoving them into her bag. "No, I did not! My brother gave them to me before he was decommissioned, thank you very much! Stupid _boy_, leave it to _you_ to think of stealing first! If you're going to be like that," she whipped out something that at one time might have been considered far more embarrassing than cards ever could have been: lipstick. She unscrewed the lid, and drew a large pink line down the middle of the cell, "don't cross this line and DON'T talk to me!"

"Aw, Fanny! Don't be like that!"

She threw his card back to him with a very annoyed huff.

"Fanny."

"Fanny."

"Faaaaaaaaaaanny."

"Oh Numbuh Eighty-Siiiiiiiiiiiix."

"FANNY."

"…Hey... Hey, _Toots_."

"WILL YOU NOT CALL ME THAT."

"I knew I'd get a reaction out of you that way."

"I... I hate you."

"That's all right, as long as you're not still ignoring me, I'm fine with just being hated."

"Who says I can't ignore you _and_ hate you?"

"Aw, Fanny, that's cheating."

"Well I'm a teenager now! Isn't that what I'm supposed to do!" Her voice reached a pitch shrill enough to cause the guards outside to bang on the door of the cell with a muffled 'shut up!'.

"Do you wanna play a game of Yipper?"

"No."

"Do you wanna trade cards?"

"No."

"Do you wanna trade stories and memories before we're dragged off and made to forget things?"

"Will you shut up! Stop trying to make light of this, it isn't working! Do you realize after today we'll never remember each other again!"

"Is that's what upsetting you? Geeze, Fanny, we'll still be at the same school. Sheesh."

"But we aren't going to remember each other!"

"So?"

"Give me that card!"

"What? NO! Last time you had it I thought you were gonna rip it up! Heck no!"

"I SAID GIVE IT TO BE RIGHT NOW, HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN!"

With shaking hands and knocking knees, he handed over the card in question. Fanny held it carefully, smiling almost sweetly for a moment before ripping it straight down the middle and handing a piece to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU CRAZY GIRL! THAT WAS A FIRST EDITION!" And with that the boy began wailing in a most pitiful fashion, clutching his side of the card.

"So you'll have something to remember me, you idiot!"

"Yeah right! I'll always remember you as the crazy girl who ripped my first edition #286 up!"

"You remembering me like that is better than not remembering me at all."

"I...I hate you."

"As long as you can still remember me, I'm fine with being hated."

"You really are crazy."


End file.
